User talk:Koukishi
Archives *I *II NOTE: Although I am NOT and Administrator, I'll be happy to service anyone that asks for my help! ^_^ NOTE: I have archived my talk page. To view past conversations, just click the Roman Numerals to the right. Sincerely, ~ Master of Illusions: Z User page 18:47, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Membership to clan So dude, is the akumu clan open to join? Also it'd probably make more sense to make it a fusion, I'd do katon and raiton to make(which I thought Light release would be) but I'm that's jsut my opinion. My name Lol that's fine with me I guess, is there a fire and lightning fusion on the site though? Also I just did the name for laughs. Hey Check out Gattsu now L hello this is shirokei1 i would like to challenge you to a role playing match i been challenging each member in hopes of seeing if i can match or bet anyone if you do except my challenge you can make the match and start it (i'll be using Buddha)just send me the link on my talk page dude i dont have shadow clone i'm using puppets! oh really the head guy of this site says its ok if i dont have that right now i still can use it(Ps i'm role playing him also right now lol the fight is still on.) dude stop being a child you know i'm right about still having a match lol but if you want i'll let you win its ok and its ok if your not akatsuki that only means i never had to face you . i'm only fighting akatsuki. sorry sorry for being so rode to you before man i'm just in a little angry state right now. its all good. RP Hey Kou, u wanna RP against me. If not thats okay. He asked me for help so I did. it's only bad if you do it without the other person's consent, I think. BTW, above question? hello this is shirokei1 dude i under stand you a cool guy master of illusions i have massive anger swing ok thats the reason i went off on you ok dude i dont have any problems with you the only reason i told you sorry in that last message was because i wanted to befriends but your friend godfather?took it to a different type of PISS ME OFF! tell him to step off plz. DONE RP Done, I've made the page >>>> Trial and Judgement: Face-off between Hizashi and Bakuha! . Referring to the question my char asks, you can just say something Itachi would say like " I was testing my vessel." and the you can continue.=) I'll beat you, lol. *sarcasm* Jumpy Naruto 18:16, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Your turn. Jumpy Naruto 18:16, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Fine,fine,I'm done,your turn,heheheh,sneaky huh. Jumpy Naruto 18:16, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Done Title speaks. Your turn. Jumpy Naruto 18:33, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks for the tip shirokei1 hello its me shirokei1 would you like to have a full role playing match with me one that last longer then just 1 turn lol lol thats funny man i'm on that right now lol you don't like facing puppets lol that funny i love puppets Yeah Sky blue bro :)Bray16 03:44, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Your Turn Once Again I am sneaky are'nt I. Please note also that when the second Hizashi appeared I said "another Hizashi ". That meant that he could or could not be real but the Third is definetly real, not to worry. Jumpy Naruto 05:35, August 14, 2010 (UTC)